


I'm coming up for air

by Tigi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi





	I'm coming up for air

,,Don't drink so much wine."

Stannis nearly spilled his wine.  
Robert told him to be careful with drinking?  
How ridiculous.

,,It is first glass. You should be careful with your wine conssum too, you know how Cersei gets."reminded Stannis him.

,,If I drink enough I won't be bothered by Cersei."gave Robert snorting back.

,,And that is the father figure you want to be for your children? You have a duty as their father to be a proper role model."said Stannis frowning.

,,You are telling me about how I should raise my kids? Where is your kid?"shot Robert back.

,,She is with Selyse."replied Stannis grinding his teeths.

,,That is neglecting your duties as a father. Me drinking? That is normal. Selyse and a child? That is the best way for a mentally damaged child."gave Robert back.

Before they could go to really shouting at each other Ned Stark interfered and grabbed Robert by his arm, dragging him away.

,,Do you always have to argue?"asked Renly eye rolling.

,,There were times when we didn't argued you know this, the Christmass three years ago for an example."pointed Stannis calmly out.

,,You didn't argued because Robert was passed out before you even arrived."muttered Renly.

,,Still. We didn't argued that day."insisted Stannis stubbornly.

,,How is Shirreen?"changed Renly the theme.

,,Good."grunted Stannis.

Sighing Renly rolled his eyes.

,,How is it going with the custody rights? "asked Renly, even through he knew that he wouldn't get much of a good answer.

,,Selyse doesn't want custody."stated Stannis coldly.

,,So you are taking here?"asked Renly and couldn't hide his suprise. To imagine Stannis witha child was nearly impossible.Renly always had been quite sure that Stannis never would have any children, like ever. 

,,Yes. It is my duty after all."replied Stannis firm.  
That sounded more like Stannis. But it too sounded awful for the poor child. Growing up with a parent who considers raising you a duty not more.  
Renly shivered at this thought, he guessed Stannis raised him partly and Renly thought himself to be great but that poor child?  
A mother who doesn't want it and an unlocking father.

,,You know there are always other options..."began Renly, but before he could say anything futher Loras came and grapped his arm.

,,It is time."decided Loras looking to Renly for his approval and Renly nodded.  
Yes it was time.

,,Attention please!"yelled Loras.

In an instant all heads turned towards them.  
Of course they all smell some new gossip.

,,We and yes, I mean me and Loras have news for you all."announced Renly.

Now all heads snapped to him and he felt every single gaze, judging him.

,,We are together."announced Loras with joy.

,,How are you together. Like as business partners or


End file.
